Here's my number, Snoozles
by Fred and George Weasley Twins
Summary: "You keep falling asleep in lectures and I keep waking you up so you don't get in trouble, so to make sure you stay awake a I brought you coffee with my number on it." Toph/Sokka


**Summary: "** ** _You keep_** ** _falling asleep in lectures and I keep waking you up so you don't get in trouble, so to make sure you stay awake a I brought you coffee with my number on it."_**

 **Pairings: Sokka/Toph.**

 **Warnings: None?**

 **A/N: Idek, I just love this ship so much! (I pretty much ship Sokka with everyone but Toph and Suki are my top two! But Toph because I love her adorable crush on him!) I saw this prompt and instantly thought of Sokka's nickname, Snoozles and this just came to my head. So, without further ado! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _Monday, 8:30 AM_

Toph yawned, trudging into the lecture room with a cup off coffee in one hand and her seeing stick in the other, not that she really needed it. Toph Bei Fong, runaway daughter of one of the richest families in America, was attending Bison University. She was already half way into the year and had made quite a lot of new friends, one of the Professors, Iroh, had introduced her to his nephew, Zuko, who was also a student. Zuko had then brought her to meet his girlfriend Katara, who she'd become fast friends with. Soon enough she was spending her free periods with their group of friends; the team captain of the girl's soccer team, Suki, her girlfriend, Ty Lee, Ty Lee's best friends, Mai, and Azula, who was also Zuko's sister, and old high school enemy/new friend of Zuko's, Aang. Toph had never really had friends, and to suddenly get a bucket load like this boosted her confidence, majorly, not that her confidence ever needed boosting, it was just nice.

Her boosted confidence allowed Suki and Katara to upgrade her wardrobe from drab sweats, to a more vibrant, albeit still tomboy-ish, style. She sauntered toward her usual desk, sporting a camo-style skater skirt, a pair of knee-high converse-boots, a Nirvana tee-shirt and a green-camo jacket, her long, black hair into two loose braids either side of her head. With a sigh, she plopped into her seat, dumping her coffee and laptop onto the desk top. She turned slightly to her side listening intently for a moment, before, with a satisfied smirk realised that her desk buddy, 'Snoozles' was, as per usual, soundly snoring away. She shook her head, chuckling a snort, before opening up her laptop and running her fingers over the brail keys.

"Good afternoon, everyone." The professor began his lecture, instantly diving into key facts and figures for their course.

"Hey," She hissed, nudging the boy next to her, "Snoozles, the lecture's started already, idiot! Wake up!" She poked him again, her verbal approach at waking him turning futile, "Oi! Captain Boomerang, you're missing the steak!"

"W-wha- Steak!?" His head instantly lifted, blinking himself awake, he looked around frantically, only to be met with the site of a lecture hall and a well-dressed, blind girl, staring vaguely in his direction, "Oh, it's you."

"Jee, your welcome for waking you up, Sleeping Beauty." She sneered sarcastically, turning back to the lecture, "I just saved your passed out ass from getting yelled at by the Professor."

"Oh, thanks." He stretched, yawning before turning back to look at her, "And I'm _not_ beautiful."

"Well _I_ wouldn't know, would I?" She smirked, pulling at her bottom eyelids, earning a spluttered line of defence in return.

* * *

 _Wednesday, 3:45 PM_

With a dark green beanie covering her long, loose hair, a green and grey Green Day top, black ripped jeans and a pair of yellow converse, Toph walked into the lecture room, seeing stick slung over her shoulder, as she sat at her desk.

"Afternoon, Snoozles." She greeted, only receiving a drowsy moan of acknowledgement, "You seem _so_ excited about this class."

"Shhhhsshhhhh _shh!_ " He hissed, raising his head slightly to glare groggily at her, " _Sleepy time_."

"Yeah, because sleeping through lectures is really gonna get you an amazing grade."

"Just... Just _shh_ , ok?" He groaned, head falling back onto the wooden surface with a dull _thump!_

"I don't think so, Sleeping Beauty, it's learning time." Another set of low keens erupted from the back of his throat. With a weary sigh, he righted himself, hair pulled back into a short ponytail and blue Rolling Stones tee-shirt hanging baggily from his thin frame.

" _Fine_." He bit, snarling slightly, "I'll pay attention, you win!"

Toph grinned, crossing her arms over her chest, "I _always_ do."

* * *

 _Thursday, 7:00 AM_

She's woken up and 6 and honestly didn't care about clothes at this time in the morning. She was _blind_ , for Christ's sake! So, with no help from her fashion-major roomie, Katara, she'd just grabbed a random combination of clothes; consisting of a pair of denim short-shorts, dark green tights, a white batman top and a long, green army jacket. On her feet were a pair of yellow Doc Martins and as she threw her laptop down on the desk, she ignored her one long, loose braid.

She felt around for a moment, "Huh, looks like Snoozles isn't here yet."

"Nope, you're just at the wrong desk." She scowled in the general direction of the voice.

"You sure _you're_ not at the wrong desk?" Toph growled, earning an amused and sleepy chuckle from the boy.

"Pretty sure." She could _hear_ the grin in his voice and it irritated her.

Scoffing, she stood, stomping to the next desk, "Whatever, Sleepmaster."

"Ooh! New nickname, huh?" He smirked, resting his head back on the desk as she sat back down, "What next?"

"I don't know, how about 'Sleepy-Weepy-Head'?" He made a sound of disgust, electing a loud laugh from her. It wasn't the most lady-like sound, but as Sokka watched her he began to smile. Her head was thrown back and tears glistened in the corners of her clouded eyes, although they were dull and grey, they were the most beautiful thing he'd seen all day.

"Ha," He muttered with an amused smile, "Very funny."

"So, you gonna sleep today, Snoozles?" She questioned as more students filled in, having calmed down.

"Yeah, I was up late last night writing an essay, my roommate had a go at me because I was interrupting his 'daily routine'. That guy is really touchy sometimes." Sokka glanced to the front, "Welp, looks like Prof is here, night night!"

She was about to protest, but as soon as his head hit the desk, he was out like a light and snoring like a foghorn, "G'night, Snoozles."

* * *

 _Thursday, 12:46 PM_

"So," Katara grinned, nudging Toph and wagging her eyebrows, "Who's this 'Sleepy head' you keep ranting about?"

Toph's cheeks burnt bright red, "N-no one! Just some guy who keeps falling asleep in one of my lectures!"

"Well, you sure are defensive about it, isn't she, Ty Lee?" Suki questioned as she and Ty Lee sat down.

"Yep, does Toph have a crush?" She giggled, noticing the reddened colour to the girl's cheeks, "Look, Suki! Isn't she cute?"

"She sure is!" The girls on the table laughed as Toph spluttered.

"I wonder who this mystery guy is." Mai's emotionless voice made itself present as she and Azula sat down.

"Maybe he's one of those spends-all-night-working guys?" Azula suggested, " _Or_ he's a secret super hero."

"Yeah, Super-Snooze, great hero, falls asleep in the middle of lifting a building and everything." Toph snorted, her words dripping with sarcasm. She took a bite of her sandwich, finishing her coffee in one final gulp, as her friends laughed around her.

"Don't be so harsh on the guy," Zuko said, "Maybe he has loads of homework, like _my damn roommate_."

" _Zuko_ , what did I say about getting angry at Sokka?"

He sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, "Sorry, but, unlike Sokka, I actually need sleep."

There was a pregnant silence as Zuko angrily stuffed his burrito into his mouth, "What?"

"I think the word we're all looking for is... _anyway_..." Toph moved on, "So, Ty Lee, Suki, you guys had a free day yesterday, right? Katara said you guys told your parents about you two?"

"Yeah..." Ty Lee glanced down at her hands, "My parents... didn't exactly agree... Suki's did, mine, not so much."

Toph shook her head, "Don't let them get you down, they'll come around."

"Thanks, Toph." The bubbly girl grinned, leaning forwards to peck the other on the cheek.

"Don't mention it, elasta-girl."

* * *

 _Friday, 9:05 AM_

"Now, tell me," Katara ordered, fluffing Toph's hair after finishing her make up, "What, exactly are you going to do?"

"Go to starbucks, order a coffee, with my number on it, and give it to Snoozels."

"Good. Then what are you going to do?" She drilled.

"Run away?" She turned toward the door in an attempt to escape the girl.

" _No_." She hissed, "You're going to..."

"Ask him what his real name is and tell him mine?"

"Well done, now, go." Toph waved off Katara's fussing, scowling lightly at her as she tugged at the hem of her over-sized, earth-green jumper. Katara, having picked out her outfit, tossed the jumper with a pair of black jeans and dark green combat boots, and ignored Toph's scowl, "You _will_ tell me how this goes."

"Yeah, yeah, Suger Queen, I gotcha."

* * *

 _Friday,_ _9:23 AM_

"How can I help?" Toph sauntered up to the bar and looked around vaguely, pretending to take a look at the menu.

"Um... Could I get a grandee Americano to take away?" The bartender nodded, though she couldn't see and wrote down the order.

"Anything else?" He questioned.

"Yeah, this is kinda weird, but, on the cup could you write something for me?" The guy raised an eyebrow, and judging by the silence, Toph realised that he was waiting for an explanation, "I'd do it myself but," She waved a hand in front of her clouded eyes, "Blind, so I can't write. It's for a friend."

"Oh, right, of course, what's the message?"

"I'm thinking something like, 'Stay awake, Snoozles', Snoozles with a capital, and my number which is... Well, Katara wrote it on my hand." The guy scribbled down the message and copied the number off of Toph's outstretched hand, "Thanks." The blind girl grinned as she was handed the coffee, "I owe ya one."

* * *

 _Friday 9:41 AM_

Toph hesitantly stepped into the lecture room, and hearing no rambles from the Professor, she guessed she was early. Oh _crap_. She nervously gripped the paper cup, gingerly approaching her normal desk, before reaching her seat.

"S-Snoozels, you here yet?" She cursed the falter in her voice, cringing slightly as she heard a loud yawn.

"Huh? Oh, hey." He sat up, stretching as he greeted her.

"Hey, um, for you." She shoved the cup in his general direction, "There's a message on it. Yeah, my names Toph, by the way... Um... Yeah. You keep falling asleep in lectures and I keep waking you up so you don't get in trouble, so to make sure you stay awake a I brought you coffee with my number on it." She awkwardly sat down, wincing, as she waited for some sort of response.

"Huh, thanks, Toph," He grinned and took a huge gulp of the coffee, "I was up late again last night, finishing an essay. I'm Sokka."

"Sokka? Where have I heard that name before?" She muttered, frowning at the desk as she set her laptop up.

"Sokka!" A shrill voice growled, electing the classmate's attention, "You _idiot_ , what have I told you about - Toph? Wait... Wait a minute... _Sokka_ is the guy you have a huge crush on? _Sokka_? My brother?"

"You're what?" Toph squeaked at Katara.

"She what?" Sokka questioned, jaw slack.

"Nothing!" The blind girl bellowed, cheeks ablaze.

"You have a crush on me?" He questioned, his shocked expression slowly morphing into a grin, "Everyone take a look at the Sarcasm man!"

"Shut _up_." Katara groaned, "It's not like she can find you attractive, she's blind, so don't go puffing your chest!"

"Whatever," Sokka shrugged, "So, anyway Toph, you busy on Saturday?"

"No, why?" Toph answered with a raised eyebrow.

"Correction, you are now." He smirked, "We're going to the movies."

"We are?" She asked dryly, earning an eye roll from her roommate.

"Yep!" Toph's unimpressed gaze suddenly twisted into a grin of her own, and with a punch to Sokka's arm she accepted the invitation, "Ouch! What was that for?"

The blind girl shrugged, "It's how I show affection, get used to it, Snoozles."

* * *

 **A/N: Cute, eh? Little rushed at the end, but oh well! Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
